foreverwanderingfandomcom-20200214-history
PantherClan
'''PantherClan '''is a group of cats that live in wooded or forested areas. PantherClan was given their name for the legendary Cat that was king of the forest and everything in it. Description PantherClan cats are know for their wits and determination. PantherClan cats prefer to hunt alone, stalking their prey through the undergrowth before taking it by surprise. They are solitary and prefer to keep to themselves, but they will also gladly help those in need. They can be seen by the other Clans as being arrogant and bossy, if only for the fact that their founder, Flame, had a great deal of influence with Sunset. Territory PantherClan is located in a forest filled with both deciduous and coniferous trees, and is bordered by the field on one side, the river on another, and a marshland and burnt forest on another. Landmarks in this territory include: * '''Camp - '''The camp is found in the middle of the territory and is located at the base of a massive pine tree surrounder by thorn bushes. * '''The Burn-Out Place - '''A marshland filled with burnt trees. It is home to many of PantherClan's enemies. * '''Monster Path - '''A muddy path that small monsters will use. PantherClan's camp is located around the middle of the territory. It is at the base of the largest pine tree in the forest and its walls are made of thickly entwined thorns and brambles. This prevents would-be attackers from getting at the camp, but can still let rain and other elements in. The leaders den is at the very base of the tree, and the other dens are spread out from there. The dens are dug into the dirt and sheltered by the roots of the tree. Eras Flame Flame is the founder and first true leader of PantherClan, and was given the power and strength to lead his Clan by Sunset. His deputy was Fangtail, and his healer was Hailswipe. Flame was the first leader to create individual Laws for his Clan. Calling them the Laws of PantherClan, he declared that each of the founding leaders would create Laws for their Clan, and that they would stand until the end of time. PantherClan gained a reputation for being bossy, and many cats of other Clans disproved of their way of life. He was known as a headstrong leader, and was known by his cats as being confidant and loyal. To the other Clans and leaders he is seen as being dramatic and annoying. Fang Fang is the leader of PantherClan after Flame. His deputies were Adderfin, Foxshade, and Falconfoot, and his healers were Hailswipe and Quietdapple. Fang was the most ruthless of the leaders of PantherClan. He started out by trying to take over LeopardClan, but were defeated at the price of Adderfin's life. He then set his sights on CheetahClan. Before he could attack, however, leaf-bare arrived, and he lost his second deputy, Foxshade. He worked his cats long and hard during the leaf-bare, driving many of them to exhaustion. He eventually caught greencough and died as a result. Falcon Falcon is the leader of PantherClan after Fang. His deputies were Wildheart and Sharpleaf, and his healers were Quietdapple and Hazelswipe. Falcon was left with what was left with PantherClan after Fang's rule. He had to help the Clan through the rest of leaf-bare and build them up back into the Clan they were before. He appointed Wildheart, Fang's son, as deputy as a way of trying to make amends with the Clan with what happened with Fang. Wildheart was eventually caught trying to murder Falcon with the help of several Clanmates. Falcon banished them, never to return. He appointed Sharpleaf as deputy, hoping that she would be better than her brother. Not long after, some of his cats claimed that they saw Wildheart and his cats inside CheetahClan, and Falcon declared war on them. They fought long and hard, promising to end the fighting once CheetahClan presented them with Wildheart. The war only ended when Silver, the leader of CheetahClan, was announced dead of her wounds. Sharp Sharp is the current leader of PantherClan after Falcon. Her deputies were Fincheye and Rabbitwhisker, and her healers are Hazelswipe and Cloud. Sharp faced a lot of opposition from PantherClan because of her father, Fang, and her brother, Wildheart. She fought long and hard to prove herself to the Clan, and eventually did by making peace with LeopardClan and CheetahClan.